


These Little Marks

by ushiji



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiji/pseuds/ushiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that popped into my head when I was sleeping. Had to right it out the next day...quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Little Marks

Blinking open his hazel eyes, Peter hesitated, feeling the delicate tickle of breath on the back of his neck. Grogginess clouding his vision, he thought about where he was. Sensing the brush of the chilly autumn breeze on his shoulder, observing the morning glow peeking over the edge of the roof, he became aware of his thoughts from the night before. Ice cream. Ironic Spider-man blankets. A talk, which resulted in him getting kissed. Kissed by the same man that lay,sleeping, beside him right now. Wade’s left arm was casually draped over Peter’s middle, is right acting as a pillow under his unmasked head. Heat radiated from the mercenary’s bare body, warming below the blanket. Peter shifted around to face Wade, his eyes catching the mercenary’s features. Scars from burns, cuts and prods corrupted his skin. Peter reached out a curious finger, to trace the outline of a cut along the sleeping man’s jawline. The scar ran towards Wade’s lower lip,causing a slight bump in his skin. Running the tip of his finger over the blemish, he realized that these little marks are what made Pater love him so much. The only part of Wade’s charred body that wasn’t littered with the marks were his eyelids. Eyelids that hid chocolate-brown eyes. Peter smiled,keeping his hand on Wade’s face the rough texture sending jolt through his fingers tips. He didn’t feel any regret for what happened last night, he just felt like he was up on Cloud 99. Taking a closer look at the mercenary’s arms, he noticed a new-ish scar. He peered closer, but let out a quiet gasp. The scar, which sat on Wade’s shoulder, was that of Peter’s hand. He smiled, before feeling Wade move, letting him know that he was awake.

“That my favorite.”Wade’s deep voice sounded in his ears his warm breath ruffling Peter’s brown hair. Peter looked up, losing himself in mesmerizing brown eyes. He smiled again, knowing why that particular scar was his favorite.

“Funny. Your the broken one, and yet, I’m the one who needed saving.” Peter breathed, snuggling closer to him, laying his head on Wade’s bare chest, closing his eyes. Placing a hand on the mercenary’s chest, he listened quietly to the erratic beat of Wade’s heart, the rise and fall of his lungs with each breath. He felt Wade lean down, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. Wanting this moment to last forever, Peter let out a sigh. Looking up into his gaze again, Peter pecked Wade on the lips gently, settling back down.

“I love you, Wade.”


End file.
